Capítulo de Bonus: Sola (Canon)
by Peter Linderman
Summary: Esta historia es obra original de la autora de The Host, Stephenie Meyer (Es decir que técnicamente es canon). Un capítulo extra, añadido en las reediciones posteriores del libro en la edición inglesa después de su participación en el rodaje del film La Huésped.


**Disclaimer:** Esta historia es obra original de la autora de _The Host_, Stephenie Meyer (Es decir que técnicamente es canon). Un capítulo extra, añadido en las reediciones posteriores del libro en la edición inglesa después de su participación en el rodaje del film _La Huésped_.

El único mérito que me puedo echar encima, es parte de la traducción y el apurado del estilismo narrativo de manera acorde al resto de la novela editada en la versión española.

Si quieren leer el capítulo de bonus original (en inglés por supuesto) búsquenlo en Internet con las palabras "Bonus" "Chapter" "The Host" y "Alone".

Que lo disfruten ;)

**Nota de Stephenie Meyer:** Mientras estaba trabajando con los productores de la película de _The Host_, empecé a pensar en algunas de las otras perspectivas que pueden abrirse camino en la pantalla cuando la historia ya no puede ser en primera persona perfectamente.

Hubo un momento, en particular, que siempre había existido en mi cabeza, aunque no aparece en la novela porque mi narrador estaba inconsciente en el momento.

Decidí a escribirlo, sólo en caso de que la directora estuviera interesada en mostrar esa escena. De manera Cronológica, esta escena cae entre los capítulos 58 y 59 de _The Host_.

Espero que disfruten de esta nueva perspectiva de la historia, despierta como Melanie.

**Capítulo de Bonus:  
**_Sola_

Estaba completamente a solas.

Estaba oscuro. No podía recordar dónde me encontraba, o porqué estaba ahí. Estaba mal que estuviera sola. ¿Dónde se hallaba Wanda? No podía ver la manera de buscarla. No recordaba cómo llamarla. Sólo había silencio. No podía sentirla. No podía sentir _nuestro_ cuerpo.

Una oleada de insoportable pánico comenzó a extenderse mientras esperaba escuchar su voz. Para oírla decir mí nombre. Para que me dijera dónde nos encontrábamos. Para que abriéramos los ojos y pudiéramos ver. Necesitaba escuchar su voz. Mí propia voz, en un tono más suave, mucho más agradable de lo que yo sería capaz de tener.

Esperé, pero no había nada.

Solo la oscuridad y yo.

El pánico empeoró por momentos mientras intentaba recordar desesperadamente lo sucedido. ¿Acaso me habría echado de nuevo? Eso ya sucedió una vez, lo sabía, pero no lo recordaba. No fue como estar asustada en medio de esa oscuridad. Durante esos tres días no fui nada.

No creía que Wanda pudiera hacerme eso porque nos queríamos la una a la otra. Recordé que nos lo dijimos. Justo antes de que… de que sucediera _algo_. Trataba una y otra vez de desenterrar mi memoria pero no podía.

Estábamos diciendo que nos queríamos… Estábamos diciéndonos… Adiós.

Mi memoria volvió fuerte y clara, demoledoramente diáfana, y al mismo tiempo el resto de mi propio ser lo hizo también. Pude sentir el duro catre debajo de nuestro cuerpo, pude sentir el sudor correr por mi frente (¿mi frente?), poniéndome la piel de gallina en esa noche, la más fría. Pude ver una luz rojiza través de la membrana de los párpados. Pude oír mi respiración pausada. Pude escuchar una voz haciéndose cada vez más y más fuerte, como si alguien estuviera subiendo la rueda del volumen de mis oídos.

Los recuerdos fueron más fuertes que mis sentidos. Los recuerdos fueron pura agonía.

No pude detenerla. Ella murió por mí, y no hubo nada que pudiera hacer. Era demasiado tarde. Tan tarde que sólo pude mover los músculos de mis dedos temblorosos, tan tarde que sólo pude curvar mis manos hasta convertirlas en puños crispados por una desconsolada impotencia. Era demasiado tarde. Wanda se había ido. Ella me había salvado, y yo no la salvé a ella. Ni si quiera escuchaba a la cercana voz que se hacía cada vez más fuerte. No me importaban, en ese instante, las manos que están estrechando mis puños para serenarme.

Seguía oyendo la dulce voz de Wanda en mis recuerdos. Pensando en sus últimos pensamientos. Cuando tan sólo eran ecos vacíos en mi cabeza, de la misma manera en la que podía recordar la voz de cualquier persona. Ella no estaba aquí.

_«Estoy muy asustada»_ dijo. Sentí su miedo de nuevo como mío, recordándolo.

Dejé que se perdiera.

Lo hice. Recordé su razonamiento. Recordé como tomó la decisión de morir para dejarme vivir: Ella no podía vivir a expensas de alguien a quien amaba. A expensas de mí.

Y qué supone que tenía que hacer. ¿Vivir a expensas de su vida? ¿Cómo es que _eso_ podía ser el final feliz? ¿Conmigo, cómo el 'monstruo' que dejó a su amiga, mi verdadera mejor amiga, muriera por mí?

—¿Mel? Mel, te amo. Mel, vuelve. Mel, Mel, Mel.

Era la voz de Jared, tratando de llamarme de la misma manera en que Wanda llamó a la anfitriona de la Sanadora, de la misma manera en que ella enseñó a Kyle a llamar a Jodi.

Podía responderle. Podía hablar ahora. Podía sentir mi lengua en mi boca, lista para moverse en cualquier forma que yo le pidiera. Sentí el aire en mis pulmones, listos para expulsar las palabras. Si es que _quería_.

—Mel, te amo, te amo.

El regalo que Wanda me obsequió, pagado con su sangre de plata: Jared y yo, juntos de nuevo como si ella nunca hubiera vivido. Como si ella no nos hubiera salvado.

Si aceptaba ese regalo me beneficiaba de su muerte. La mataría de nuevo. Tomaría su sacrificio y lo convertía en un asesinato.

—¿Mel, por favor? Abre tus ojos.

Sentí su mano en mi cara, acunando mi mejilla. Sentí sus labios quemar en mi frente, pero no los quería. No a ese precio.

¿O sí?

¿Si hubiera querido salvar a Wanda lo _suficiente_, habría pensado una manera, un plan? De la misma manera en que ella pensó una manera de salvar a la vil Buscadora. Dándolo todo hasta el final. Porque ella sí quería _hacer_ lo suficiente. Quizás yo no… Quizás yo no quería _realmente_ salvar a la única amiga que había tenido jamás… y era por eso que no encontré una manera.

Quizás 'asesinato' fuera la palabra correcta.

Wanda lloró mientras se despedía. Mis ojos se sentían todavía doloridos e hinchados. Nuevas lágrimas siguieron el camino que recorrieron las anteriores y bajaron por mis sienes.

—¿Mel? ¡Doc, ven! ¡Creo que esta sintiendo dolor!

Doc aún seguía en el hospital. Lo escuchaba caminar deprisa en mi dirección. Mis parpados todavía estaban fatigados. Espera…

¿Cuándo tiempo había transcurrido? ¿Unas horas o tan sólo unos minutos? ¿Todavía estaba a tiempo de salvarla?

Mis ojos parpadearon abiertos, y hallaron el rostro de Jared muy cerca, su mirada estaba llena de preocupación, sus labios estaban listos para hablar de nuevo con Doc. Él vio que estaba consciente al fin, y cualquier cosa que estuvo apunto de decir quedó perdida en un suspiro.

Le pegué muy fuerte en el pecho con mis manos convertidas en puños y él se balanceó hacia atrás. No estaba preparado para eso.

Me senté rápidamente en el espacio en el que se había encontrado Jared, mi mirada escudriñó velozmente el cuarto, buscando alguna señal de ella. Un débil destello de plata, un tenue brillo de movimiento, cualquier cosa. ¿Estaba ella muriéndose en algún lugar cerca de mí? ¿Aún estaba a tiempo de hacer algo para cambiar su decisión?

—¿Mel? —preguntó Jared, agarrando mi muñeca derecha y alcanzando la izquierda.

—¿Dónde _está_ ella? —silbé, tratando de desasirme mientras me deslizaba de un salto al otro lado de la cama. No me sentía mareada o desequilibrada sobre mis pies. Tal vez había estado fuera mucho tiempo.

Él me miró sorprendido, sin soltar mi muñeca con el brazo estirado a través de la cama. Solo observé sus ojos durante la mitad de un segundo y entonces…

Desvié la mirada de nuevo para buscar alrededor de la cueva de Doc otra vez, agradecida de que la brillante linterna siguiera ardiendo con su luz decrépita.

No vi el brillo plateado que deseaba ver. No estaba aquí. Pero entonces mis ojos encontraron algo metálico. Un metal mucho más apagado del que quería. Una dura y plana, cuchilla de metal muy afilada con la punta en forma de huso.

Reconocí el gran cuchillo de caza de Jared tendido en la cabecera de la cama, aún al lado de mí, a muy poca distancia. Ese era el mismo cuchillo que Wanda clavó en nuestro brazo aquella vez para salvar la vida de Jamie. Ése era el cuchillo que Jared llevaba consigo siempre que salía de las cuevas. Un cuchillo que no tenía ningún uso ahí, en el hospital de Doc.

El recuerdo de las Almas mutiladas de mi memoria, de la memoria de Wanda, me llenó la cabeza, y grité del _shock_ tan fuerte como lo hizo ella en ese entonces, quizás más fuerte.

Lo que les ocurrió a esas anónimas almas no fue nada sorprendente, a menos que fueras tan cándida como Wanda había sido.

Pero para _esto_ no había excusa alguna. Era lo más insensato y cruel que cualquier cosa que hubiera soñado en la peor de mis pesadillas.

¿Jared estaba loco? ¿Nunca _nos_ creyó? ¿Siguió creyendo que Wanda era una espía? ¿Incluso cuando se sacrificó por nosotros? ¿Por él? ¿Estuvo jugando con los sentimientos de ella hasta el final? ¿O pensaba que la estaba sacando de su sufrimiento? ¿Ella estaba sufriendo por él? ¿Retorciéndose de la agonía mientras yo dormía? Un grito ahogado encontró su camino por mi garganta y a través de mis labios.

Jared rodeó la cabecera de la cama, sin liberar mi puño, y trató de tirar de mí para cobijarme en sus brazos.

—Mel, cariño, todo está bien. Estás de vuelta —sus palabras me enfurecieron. Él tenía aferrada mi mano derecha, así que en lugar de darle un puñetazo, lancé un revés con mi izquierda, alcanzando su cara en el pómulo. La tremenda fuerza del golpe lastimó los huesos de mi mano, pero no me importó.

Jared tomó una asombrosa cantidad de aire de una sonora bocanada y cayó de un salto hacia atrás, soltando mi puño. Liberándome proseguí el primer golpe con un buen gancho de derecha al mentón que hizo que su mandíbula girara a un lado mientras se agachaba.

Mucho tiempo atrás le dije a Wanda que no me creía que fuera capaz de golpear a Jared, pasase lo que pasase. Sin embargo todo lo que quería en ese momento era golpearle _bien fuerte_.

No hubo en mi cabeza una protesta interna para mi furia desmedida de la manera que me esperaba, _su_ sempiterno sentido innato de la injusticia, y eso sólo me puso _más_ furiosa.

—¿Cómo pudiste? —le grité mientras le volvía a golpear, fallando ésta vez ya que ahora Jared estaba en guardia—. ¿Pero qué va mal contigo? ¿Cómo pudiste matarla?

Recordaba las Almas que había visto, la Buscadora y el Sanador, y sólo las podía ver desde la perspectiva de Wanda. Hermosos, frágiles y suaves lazos de plata. Wanda debió haber sido así de hermosa. Sino más. Y entonces pensé en aquellos plateados cuerpos mutilados…

Alguien (Doc, supuse) trató de agarrar mis brazos mientras me abalanzaba hacia Jared de nuevo con los puños en alto. Lancé hacia atrás el codo. Sentí el impacto con un extraño gozo y lo escuché jadear cuando le pegué, sus manos desaparecieron de inmediato.

—¡La habéis matado! —les grité a los dos, y luego haciendo eco de Wanda—. ¡Sois unos monstruos! ¡Monstruos!

—Mel —gritó Jared—. ¡Escucha!

Arremetí contra él, y se apartó de mi camino, con las manos como si quisiera refrenarme. Consideré por un segundo dar la vuelta y tomar el cuchillo, pero en ese momento alguna parte de mí cayó en la cuenta de que estaba totalmente fuera de control. Pero no quería ser racional. No con Wanda muerta (por mi culpa) y yo todavía respirando.

—Mel, por favor solo…

—¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?¿_Cómo_?

Otro movimiento, otro fallo, Jared era rápido.

Una enorme figura se alzó abruptamente a mi lado. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que la sombra había estado ocupando uno de los catres. Y vi la cara exánime de Jodi, con los ojos cerrados, rodeados por su oscura melena. Kyle, con un solo brazo aún sostenía el tanque de _Sunny_ interponiéndose entre Jodi y yo. Protegiendo el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba y el Alma que hibernaba con la que inexplicablemente había simpatizado. No hizo movimiento alguno hacia a mí de la manera en la que me esperaba.

Aún recordaba la sensación de sus enormes manos hundiendo mi rostro en el agua. Hasta Kyle fue capaz de aprender. ¿Cómo demonios podía ser Jared más estúpido y cruel que Kyle?

Inconscientemente avancé un paso hacia de Kyle, y Jared se aprovechó de mi distracción. Tomó de nuevo mi puño y dobló mi brazo detrás de mí en una llave. Se notaba que estaba siendo cuidadoso, que no quería lastimarme.

No fue como la primera noche en que nos conocimos, cuando ambos pensábamos que el otro era un alien, dónde estábamos preparados para matarnos el uno al otro.

Pero su forma de dominarme trajo los recuerdos de aquella primera noche. Y realmente ya no quise hacerle más daño, sin embargo estaba tan enojada que no sabía si podía evitarlo. No podía ser la persona que aceptaba la muerte de Wanda como el precio a pagar por lo que quería. No podía serlo.

—Melanie —gruñó Kyle con su profunda voz. Sonaba molesto. Estaba tan sorprendida de escucharle decir mi nombre que no le interrumpí—. Cálmate —me ordenó—. Wanda está bien. Está justo allá.

Me quedé paralizada frente a él. Sentí que mi boca se abrió de golpe. Señalaba con un dedo al escritorio de Doc, donde había tres criotanques iluminados, en todos ellos brillaba intensamente un rojo oscuro en la parte superior. Dos estaban alineados uniformemente en el centro de la forma en que recordaba, y había otro apartado en el extremo izquierdo. Fijé la mirada en los tres tanques, y luego en el que brillaba debajo del brazo de Kyle.

Cuatro.

Dos Sanadores, _Sunny_, y uno más.

¡Wanda!

Me eché a llorar.

El alien que se ha convertido en mi hermana seguía con vida. Estaba ahí conmigo, y ahora que tenía el control en mis manos, podía asegurarme de que nunca desaparecería de mi vida. Asegurarme de que sobreviviría a todo.

Jared tomó mi mano y se acercó con intención de abrazarme, pero lo sacudí y me alejé de él, más allá de Doc, dirigiéndome hacia Wanda. Coloqué su tanque entre mis brazos y lo sostuve cuidadosamente. Ella no lo sabía, pero algún día (un día cercano) le hablaría de ése momento crucial. Le diría que yo no quise mi cuerpo de vuelta sabiendo que podía utilizarlo para protegerla, para que pudiera vivir.

—Mel —dijo Jared detrás de mí. Su actitud era vacilante; sus dedos solo se atrevieron a palpar un poco mi brazo, sin saber que podía esperar de mí.

No me giré.

—Dame un minuto —dije con la voz ronca por culpa de los gritos. Él esperó en silencio, sus dedos cálidos se quedaron sobre mi piel.

Tomé unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y trate de enfrentarme a esta nueva realidad.

Wanda estaba completamente a salvo, e iba a traerla de vuelta. Yo era yo de nuevo, lo que siempre quise. Jared estaba conmigo. Nuestra familia estaba, gracias a Wanda, de nuevo intacta. Lo tenía todo al fin. No había nadie más en mi cabeza aparte de mí.

Así que por supuesto me sentía terriblemente sola y desdichada. No sabía si iba a ser capaz de dejar de llorar. Deseaba con todo mi corazón poder escuchar a Wanda, decirme que todo iría bien. Le prometí que sería feliz, pero no me sentía feliz. Sólo me sentía sola, abandonada en mi propia mente.

—Te extraño —le susurré al tibio metal en mis brazos.

Todo estuvo en silencio por un minuto más en el hospital de Doc. Pude sentirlos cernirse detrás de mí, inseguros.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté sin darme vuelta.

—Llegué aquí a tiempo —respondió Jared.

No entendí totalmente eso.

—¿Doc? —dije, y mi voz sonó forzada

—Le di mi palabra… um, Melanie. Lo siento… yo realmente… no te conozco —me giré para encararme con él mientras hablaba, estaba un poco sonrojado, y no podía tan siquiera mirarme a los ojos—. No sé si me conoces tan bien como ella —continuó—, o cómo de involucrada estabas en la amistad que mantenías con Wanda —se aclaró la sonoramente garganta—. Pero ella sabía lo mucho que mi palabra significa para mí. Y creo que sé lo mucho que significaba para ella que yo cumpliera mi promesa. Quería morir aquí.

Me miró directamente a los ojos.

—Ella estaba equivocada —dije entre dientes. Doc coincidió con mi mirada por un momento, luego suspiró y se encogió resignado de hombros.

—Creo que estoy aliviado de que Jared me detuviera. Espero que ella me perdone.

_Mi_ risa estaba un poco oxidada.

—Ella es buena perdonando a las personas.

Miré a Jared.

—¿La seguiste?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Me di cuenta de que _algo_ estaba pasando.

Me observó, vacilantemente. Noté que esta tratando de tantear si yo ya le permitía de nuevo abrazarme. Pero aún no estaba lista para eso. Miré interrogantemente el cuchillo y luego lo miré a él.

—Doc no quería hacer las cosas a mi manera —explicó Jared, Doc se frotó inconscientemente una mano nerviosa sobre su garganta.

Levanté una ceja, impresionada, a pesar de mí misma. Jared parecía extrañado de que me sorprendiera.

Aquello fue como el momento en que Jared se coló en la oscura habitación de Jamie cuando estaba enfermo, como cuando usó el cloroformo con Doc. Y Wanda y yo supimos que él era quien necesitábamos que fuera. El que nos protegía cuando no podíamos. Él fue de nuevo mi Jared. Y por supuesto la salvó de la misma manera en la que yo lo hubiera hecho en su lugar.

Supe lo que Wanda habría comentado al respecto (sobre mi actitud agradecida, hallando consuelo en una violencia del todo innecesaria) y casi me hizo reír recordar su manera de ser.

Jared notó que el alivio me embargaba, suavizando mi rostro, y dio un pequeño paso hacia adelante para rodearme con su brazo (para rodearnos a las dos), ya que todavía estaba sosteniendo a Wanda.

Se lo permití, hice más que permitírselo, me recosté en él y sequé mis lágrimas frotando mi cara contra su hombro.

—Gracias —susurré. Jared besó con dulzura la parte superior de mi cabeza.

Todo estaba en silencio. Inesperadamente escuché el crujido de una cama, y supuse que Kyle estaba acostándose junto a Jodi y a _Sunny_, para volverse a dormir. Debía ser por eso que sonaba tan molesto antes.

Lo desperté.

¿A quién le podía importar todo este drama con Doc y Jared y una nueva persona que nunca había conocido, cuando se está perdiendo el sueño? Quería reírme de su profundo egocentrismo. No creía que iba a hacer las mismas concesiones por Kyle que Wanda.

No soy tan indulgente.

Con mi cara presionando el hombro de Jared, de repente me pregunté qué pensaba Doc de esta reunión. Me lo imaginé de pie torpemente mirando a otro lado. O tal vez estaba equivocada y él estaba mirando, tratando de asimilar en su cabeza lo que soy ahora. Wanda se imaginó inocentemente la forma en que los humanos reaccionarían a mí.

Ella esperaba que fuera aceptada por ellos, rodeada por ellos, con toda confianza y que lo celebrarían. Me pregunté si ella estaba en lo cierto. Definitivamente podía sentir un ligero escalofrío procedente de Doc, pero tal vez se debía a Jared y el cuchillo, y no a mí en absoluto. O tal vez tenía mucho que ver conmigo. Tal vez no les agradaría a los amigos de Wanda. Era una completa desconocida para ellos.

_«Las mejores personas de aquí»_ así los había apodado. ¿Alguno de ellos me llegaría a algún día a perdonar por tomar su lugar? ¿Por robar el cuerpo que consideran de ella?

¿Lo haría Jamie? Creo que sí. Él me quiere. Yo lo sé. Pero, ¿cómo se sentirá cuando vea a Wanda en un criotanque? ¿Estará feliz de mi vuelta, cuando (para él) nunca me había ido realmente a ningún sitio? Necesitábamos un cuerpo. Jamie sólo estaría bien, cuando Wanda en persona le dijera que todo estaba bien.

Pero Ian.

Ni siquiera quería pensar en Ian. Él no me amaba en la manera en que lo hace Jamie.

No creía que incluso le agradase mi presencia. En realidad podría llegar a odiarme. ¿O lo haría cuando se despertase y sepa que ella ya se ha ido?

Le prometí a Wanda que trataría de hacerme cargo de Ian, pero siento en mis huesos que él no me permitirá eso. ¿Cómo podía pedirle disculpas de forma sincera mientras estaba en _su_ cuerpo y Wanda metida en una lata de conservas?

Necesitábamos un cuerpo rápidamente.

Había otra razón por la que no quería pensar en Ian. Recordaba estar besándolo, hacía tan sólo unos minutos, probablemente, y recordaba que se sentía muy bien. Una parte de mí ya lo extrañaba. Una parte que se había quedado hueca sin Wanda. Esa parte de mí le seguía queriendo aunque ya no estuviera. Me estremecí en los brazos de Jared, y él me abrazó más fuerte.

—Todo va a estar bien —me prometió Jared.

Yo le creí, quise creerle. Aspiré el aroma de su piel y supe que junto a él, es donde querría estar en ese momento. Estaba demasiado cansada para pensar con claridad en Ian. Demasiado cansada para hacer otra cosa que apoyar la cabeza contra el brazo de Jared y dejar que me acunase mientras me duermo.

Esto iba a ser confuso.

La vozarrona de Kyle, demasiado alta hasta cuando _intentaba_ susurrar, me llevó de vuelta a la consciencia. Estaba de nuevo acostada en el duro catre. Me sentí desorientada, como la primera vez que me desperté por mí misma.

_«¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?»_

—Mírame, Jodi. ¿Por favor, cariño? Necesito que abras los ojos. Necesito que hagas esto por mí, Jodi. Por favor. Por favor. Aprieta mi mano. Algo.

La voz de Kyle se hizo añicos mientras mis ojos pestañeaban abiertos de par en par. Las gruesas lonas estaban todavía en su lugar sobre las rejillas de ventilación. Ocultando el sol demasiado cegador. Era por la mañana, pero la luz era de color amarillo y no naranja. Pasado el amanecer.

Supuse que no era de extrañar que durmiera tanto tiempo; Wanda estuvo muchos días despierta en este cuerpo. Se fue deteriorando en su empeño por morir. Pero no era un buen momento para darme un día de descanso. ¿Estaría Ian despierto? ¿Estará buscándome?

Bueno no a _mí_. A Wanda.

Me senté muy rápido. Y mi cabeza me dio vueltas mientras buscaba a Wanda con la mirada. Vi el tanque en el catre al lado mío.

—Está bien —murmuró Jared con una voz suave, el tipo de voz que se utilizaba con los enfermos y los niños asustados—. Está aquí. No se va a ninguna parte.

Jared estaba apoyado tranquilamente en la cama, al otro lado, vigilándonos a las dos como un búho. Sonrió con las comisuras de sus ojos arrugados. Todavía había restos de cautela en su mirada. No estaba seguro de conocerme tan bien como lo hacía antes. No estaba seguro de cuánto me había cambiado Wanda.

Tenía un pequeño moretón violeta formándose a través de su pómulo derecho. Borré de un plumazo el sueño de mi garganta y mi voz.

—Lo siento… Y gracias… Una vez más.

—Te quiero —respondió. La forma en que dijo las palabras las convirtió en algo más que unas palabras tranquilizadoras.

Eran casi un desafío.

—También te amo —le dije. Puse los ojos en blanco—. Obviamente.

Sonrió con el resto de su rostro. Era todo lo que él necesitaba oír. Me bajó del catre y me puso junto a su pecho. Lo abracé de nuevo, pero me sentí como si estuviera haciendo trampas.

No llegaba a disfrutar de nada.

Había demasiadas cosas que había ignorado mientras dormía. Se quedaron sobre mí como una carga. Algo que debía ser soportado antes de que todo lo demás pudiera continuar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Jared, al sentir que me envaraba pensando en lo siguiente que tenía que hacer—. Quiero entender por lo que estás pasando ahora. Habla conmigo.

¡Sonaba tan serio y decidido, dispuesto a ser a hacer de psicólogo, si era lo que necesitaba!

—No es nada muy complicado —mentí, y después di un suspiro—. Ian.

Sus brazos se pusieron rígidos por un segundo, y luego se obligó a relajarse. Vi una duda en su rostro que nunca había estado allí antes.

—Él tiene que saberlo. Cuánto más tiempo espere para decírselo…

—Aún es temprano. Quizás no se ha despertado. Vamos a buscarlo.

Acciones inmediatas, la especialidad de Jared.

—Primero necesito hablar con él a solas. Le tengo que explicar que fue lo que pasó.

Jared reflexionó un momento. Uno sólo.

—No me gusta —dijo por fin. Sus palabras eran más lentas y más deliberadas que de costumbre—.Va a estar enojado. Realmente muy enojado.

—Lo sé.

—Voy contigo.

—No. Eso le dolerá aun más —estaba segura de eso, y también de que no tenía nada que temer, al menos físicamente, de Ian. Le conocía mejor que él—. Y no me sigas como seguiste a Wanda. Esto es en serio. Él tan sólo necesita escucharlo de mí primero.

Jared asintió con la cabeza una vez, pero de manera cautelosa. Aquella extraña duda asomó de nuevo. No creía que hubiera algo que pudiera decir para que se calmara. Las palabras no eran suficientes, sobre todo después de ese largo año en el que las palabras de otra persona habían salido de mi boca.

Más tarde o más temprano, Jared estará seguro de que nada había cambiado entre nosotros sólo porque Wanda estuvo ocupando mi cuerpo cuando se enamoró de Ian.

Tiempo y acción, esas son las cosas que lo convencerán.

Y a mí.

Tomé su cara entre mis manos y lo besé primero apasionadamente, y luego una segunda vez ligeramente, rozando mis labios en su moretón. Sin embargo, la sensación de la condena era demasiado fuerte para soportarla.

Tenía que acabar con esto antes de que realmente pueda dejarme sentir lo que realmente sentía. No podía ser feliz con ese peso sobre mí. El placer de mi regreso estaba siendo contenido por el dolor de _su_ amor perdido.

Jared me apretó el brazo mientras me alejaba de él. Pasé por delante de Doc, que estaba roncando tranquilamente en la última cama vacía. Me dirigí afuera por el largo túnel del sur e inmediatamente fui sacudida por una fuerte sensación de irrealidad.

Nunca pensé que haría esto de nuevo, caminar a través de ésa oscura senda. La última vez, había sentido que era la última. Racionalmente, no podía ignorar que tan solo era despertarme, salir de la cama, y caminar de _nuevo_ por las cuevas.

Pero se sentía imposible, extraño y malo.

El túnel era tan largo como recordaba y un poco aterrador, de la misma forma en la que fue para Wanda durante mucho tiempo.

Mientras caminaba lentamente, mi mente comenzaba a planear qué le iba a decir a Ian. ¿Seguiría dormido? ¿Tendría que llamar? No pude recordar si Wanda colocó la puerta en su lugar cuando se fue.

Me lo imaginé, sus brazos y piernas desparramadas como siempre que dormía _conmigo_, su pelo negro despeinado en mechones salvajes, sus pálidos párpados cerrados. Era más fácil imaginarlo con los ojos cerrados. Tenía miedo de ver sus brillantes ojos azules, porque sabía cómo se vería el dolor en ellos.

El dolor y la ira, y todas las acusaciones que absolutamente me merecía.

Empecé a caminar más rápido, casi corriendo. Quería encontrarlo antes de que despertara. Quería _tenerle_ unos segundos para mí, para ver su cara antes de que él abriera los ojos y comenzara a odiarme.

Estaba corriendo cuando crucé la esquina de la plaza brillante iluminada por esa miríada de espejos. Sería mi primera vez en esta sala y también era mi milésima. Estaba pensando en lo desconcertante que resultaba, justo en el momento en el que tropecé con Ian.

Él me cogió el brazo de forma automática, para no dejarme caer hacia atrás, tan galante como siempre. Miró hacia abajo y me sonrió.

La expresión se congeló en su rostro.

Sus manos soltaron mis brazos como si acabara de recibir un choque eléctrico. Aunque sabía que lucía exactamente como Wanda (sin luz directa, mis ojos no me delataban) estuvo tan claro como el agua que él lo supo.

Lo supo en la décima de segundo en el que me tocó, y la información llegó a su cerebro después de que había empezado esa sonrisa.

Dio un paso lejos de mí, sonriendo, aunque no había humor en su expresión. Era como la sonrisa de un cadáver.

Nos miramos fijamente el uno al otro.

No podría decir cuanto tiempo estuvimos así. ¿Segundos? ¿Minutos? Su sonrisa se hizo más y más dolorosa a cada latido, hasta que ya no pude soportarlo. Finalmente hablé, balbuceando las primeras palabras que pude articular—. Ella está bien… Ella está en un tanque. Vamos a conseguir un cuerpo… Ella estará bien… Bien… Ella está bien —al final, mi voz era muy baja. Murmurando una y otra vez los mismo. Apenas más que un susurro.

Mientras hablaba, su rostro se relajó. Más o menos. La sonrisa se disolvió con fuerza, la comisura de su boca bajó. Sus gélidos ojos azules se descongelaron. Pero su rostro seguía tenso. Las líneas oscuras en los bordes de sus ojos. Negras cejas alineadas en un largo bloque.

Él no contestó. Nos miramos el uno al otro de nuevo. Pero no de la forma inmóvil y helada de antes. Mis brazos me dolieron intentando llegar desesperadamente a él. Intentando encontrar alguna expresión física para darle consuelo, pero en mi corazón no encontré nada. Medio los levanté, pero los dejé caer de nuevo. Mis manos se contrajeron hacia él. Y las convertí en puños.

Él se movió casi de la misma manera. Se inclinó hacia mí un poco, y luego retrocedió sutilmente. Lo hizo tres veces más hasta que nos miramos el uno al otro. Esperé sus acusaciones:

_«¡La has hecho sufrir por mí! ¡Fuiste mezquina! ¡Conocías sus puntos débiles y los utilizaste! ¡Dejaste que se sacrificara! ¡Ella es cien veces la persona que tú eres!»_

Todo eso era cierto. No iba a discutir con él. Me declaraba culpable.

Él no dijo nada.

¿Era aquella contención por su bien, porque él sabía que Wanda no aprobaría sus reproches hacia mí? ¿O tan solo estaba siendo educado, de la misma manera que se es con un completo extraño? Todavía no me habló, y me puse a pensar si él simplemente no podía.

No había palabras para el dolor que era fácil de leer en sus ojos.

—¿Quieres… ir a verla? —le ofrecí.

No contestó, pero el dolor en sus ojos cambió un poco. Se convirtió en… desconcierto. Su mano subió un poco, pero luego cayó.

—Ella está con Doc —murmuré. Me dirigí a mitad de camino, hacia el túnel del sur. Di un paso hacia los lados, de manera dirigente. Él me siguió con un movimiento brusco.

Caminé lentamente, de lado, moviéndome en la oscuridad. Él me seguía, pero su paso se volvió cada vez más seguro. Una vez que estuvimos en el oscuro pasillo, miré hacia adelante. Siguió mis pisadas con la luz, escuché para asegurarme de que todavía estaba conmigo. Sus pasos sonaban más fuertes. Él empezó a acelerarse. Después de unos momentos, era yo la que lo estaba siguiendo. En la oscuridad era más fácil estar junto a él. Al igual que cuando sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Caminamos en el más completo silencio, pero se percibía más cómodo. Yo era invisible para él antes, pero siempre estuve allí, caminando a su lado. Al lado de Wanda y del suyo. Se sentía igual que volvía a ser del todo invisible en aquella oscuridad.

—No la pude detener —dije después de lo que me pareció casi un kilómetro. Aunque sabía que tan sólo era mi imaginación.

Me sorprendió que, después de una breve vacilación, contestara.

—¿Querías hacerlo?

Su voz era ronca, como si no se hubiera podido arriesgarse a hablar antes por lo que le habría hecho a su auto-control, y por eso estaba aun más agradecida de no poder verlo.

—Sí.

Caminamos más lento, sin hablar por un tiempo. Me pregunté como era para él el oír mi voz. Él me sonaba como un amigo, pero yo debía sonar como algo muy diferente para él.

—¿Por qué? —me preguntó finalmente.

—Porque ella… es mi amiga.

Su voz se escuchó muy diferente cuando habló esta vez. Más tranquila.

—Me preguntaba sobre eso…

No dije nada, esperando que se explicase. Después de un largo minuto, lo hizo.

—Me preguntaba si había alguien que realmente la hubiera conocido y que _no_ pudiera amarla. Tú conocías cada uno de sus pensamientos.

—Sí —respondí a una pregunta que él no enunció—. Yo la quiero.

Dudó, y luego preguntó:

—¿Pero debes haber querido tu cuerpo de vuelta?

—No, si eso significaba perder a Wanda.

Digirió eso por un momento. Las suelas de sus zapatos golpearon más duro contra el suelo de piedra, y tuve que moverme más rápido para poder mantener su paso.

—Ella no dejará este planeta —gruñó.

Ese otro plan (aquel que nunca fue más que una mentira en nuestra cabeza) estaba tan lejos de mis pensamientos que me costó un segundo comprenderle.

—Esa nunca fue su intención —exclamé, lo que significaba que estaba de acuerdo con él. Ian no dijo nada, pero su silencio fue más que una pregunta.

Caminaba más lento de nuevo.

Traté de explicarme.

—Planeó esa parte, de manera que ninguno de ustedes discutieran con ella. Quería quedarse aquí… planeó, bueno, ser enterrada aquí. Con Walter y Wes.

Su silencio fue aún más pesado.

Se detuvo por completo.

Me apresuré a explicarme.

—Pero está bien, como te dije. Doc la puso en un criotanque. Le conseguiremos un nuevo cuerpo. Pronto. Lo más pronto posible.

Pero él no estaba escuchando.

—¿Cómo pudo pensar en _hacerme_ eso? —silbó con furia.

—No —dije en voz baja—. No fue así. Ella sentía que te hacía mucho más daño quedándose aquí… en este cuerpo.

—Eso es ridículo. ¿Cómo iba a querer morir antes que irse?

—A ella le encanta estar aquí —dije en voz baja—. No quiere vivir en otro sitio.

Ian estaba muy enfadado y muy enojado con Wanda, que es lo que más me ofendía. Sus palabras llegaron a ser muy duras.

—Nunca pensé que fuera una cobarde.

—¡No lo es! —me callé e inmediatamente me sentí culpable. No tenía ningún derecho a criticar a Ian. Así que hablé despacio, midiendo mis palabras, tratando de hacerle entender lo que sucedió—. Wanda… Ella cree que está cansada de ser un parásito, pero creo que estaba simplemente _cansada_. Estaba agotada, Ian. Más de lo que dejó que nadie viera. La pérdida de Wes… fue mucho para ella. Se culpa…

—Pero no tenía nada que ver con…

—¡Trata de decírselo! —me di cuenta que le había gritado de nuevo, y tomé una respiración profunda—. Entonces, tuvo que hacer frente a la Buscadora. Fue más duro de lo que piensas. Pero más que nada de eso, fue amarte… mientras amaba a Jared. Amar a Jamie y pensar que me necesitaba más a mí. Y también amarme. Sentir que nos estaba perjudicando a todos con sólo respirar. No creo que puedas entender lo que era para ella, porque eres _un ser humano_. No te puedes imaginar cómo… ella… —no pude encontrar las palabras adecuadas, de repente mi garganta se sentía hinchada.

—Creo que sé lo que quieres decir —su voz era más suave. Su antagonismo se había esfumado. Ian no era de aferrarse a la ira.

—Así que realmente sólo necesitaba un buen descanso, pero tuvo que armar todo el jaleo, no pudo evitar ser más _dramática_ al respecto. Y llegué a pensar que no podía salvarla —mi voz se quebró en ese punto. Tuve que tomar una respiración profunda—. Pero no sabía que Jared la seguía.

Cuando dije el nombre de Jared, escuché un sonido casi imperceptible en la oscuridad como… un débil traspiés. Me di cuenta de que, al igual que con Wanda, Jared no se iba a sentar en una cama a juguetear con sus pulgares mientras yo me encaminaba hacia una situación potencialmente peligrosa.

No es que fuera peligroso en absoluto, pero Jared no conocía a Ian como yo. Y, para ser justos, si la situación se hubiera invertido de alguna manera, probablemente yo habría hecho lo mismo. Y como si forma inesperada, Jared dijera algo acerca de mí, podría haber tropezado de la sorpresa también. Puse los ojos en blanco en la oscuridad.

Ian no se dio cuenta por suerte. Suspiró.

—Jared tuvo éxito, pero yo fracasé.

—Jared siempre peca de excesiva prudencia. Él va por delante dos pasos. Muy, _muy_ por delante —eso fue dirigido para él. Para que supiera que le había descubierto otra vez en el juego del escondite.

—Pero él acertó —dijo Ian.

—Sí —dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio, pensando en lo cerca que estuvo—. La paranoia viene muy bien a veces.

Caminamos en silencio durante unos minutos. Traté de escuchar de nuevo a Jared, pero estaba en modo sigilo, un sombra acechante por delante nuestro.

—¿Crees que se enojará con nosotros cuando se despierte? —preguntó Ian.

Yo bufé.

—¿Wanda, enojada? ¡Por favor!

—¿Infeliz, entonces? —preguntó con más tranquilidad.

—Ella estará bien —le aseguré, porque sabía que no será capaz de evitar ser feliz sabiendo que es lo que todos queríamos. Simplemente era su manera en la que está _forjada_. Pero no me sentía mal por tomar ventaja de su naturaleza transigente. Porque también sabía qué era lo que realmente quería, antes que todos sus auto-sacrificios y su eterno complejo de mártir. Si ella fuera al menos un pelín más egoísta…

—Lo que dijiste antes, acerca de ella amándote a ti, y a Jamie, y a Jared… y a mí.

—¿Sí?

—¿Crees que realmente me ama o solo responde al hecho de que yo la amo, queriendo hacerme feliz?

Ian la entiende. La conoce mejor que nadie, aparte de a mí. Vacilé.

—Sólo lo estoy preguntando porque no quiero ser una… molestia cuando se despierte —esperó un momento mi respuesta, y como no dije nada, continúo—. No te preocupes por herir mis sentimientos. Quiero la verdad.

—No son tus sentimientos los que me preocupan. Sólo estoy tratando de pensar en la forma correcta de describirlo. No he estado… _del todo humana_ durante el último año, así que aunque entendí sus sentimientos, no estoy muy segura de tú lo hagas.

—Ponme a prueba.

—Es que es muy fuerte, Ian. La clase de sentimientos que tiene hacia ti son… _otra cosa_ que no he sentido jamás en toda mi vida. A ella le encanta este mundo más que nada, pero gran parte de la razón por la que no podía marcharse a otro planeta, eras realmente tú. Ella piensa en ti como en su ancla. Tú le diste una razón para quedarse finalmente en un lugar tras muchas vidas errantes.

Tomó una honda bocanada de aire. Cuando habló, escuché la paz en su voz.

—Entonces está bien.

—Sí.

Hizo una pausa, y entonces dijo:

—No te apures.

—¡¿Qué?!

Estábamos doblando la esquina hacia la luz del hospital de Doc. Pude sentir una picazón en la palma de mi mano por tocar el tanque de nuevo. Para asegurarme de que seguía allí.

—Cuando vayas a buscar su cuerpo. Tómate tu tiempo. Asegúrate de encontrar un cuerpo en el que sea feliz. Yo puedo esperar.

Levanté atónita la vista hacia él. Pude ver su expresión a la luz de la lámpara de gas. Su rostro estaba en completa calma.

—¿No quieres venir con nosotros? —le pregunté, sobresaltada.

Me di cuenta de que me lo imaginaba como parte del próximo paso. Me lo imaginaba a él en un lado, Jared, al otro, de la forma en que estábamos en nuestra última incursión.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras caminamos hasta el agujero brillante que era la entrada del hospital.

—Realmente no me preocupa para nada esa parte. Tú sabes lo que _necesita_. Prefiero estar aquí con ella.

Una parte de mí estaba herida porque no quería venir conmigo, porque iba a estar aquí con Wanda, pero no estaba segura de si estaba celosa de él o de ella.

Salimos a la luz, y ahí se encontraba Jared, la falsa imagen perfecta de la curiosidad inocente, apoyado tranquilamente en el catre donde estaba el tanque de Wanda.

Ian caminó directo hacia ella. Jared se retiró cuidadosamente de su lado. En las sombras, Kyle nos miró con los ojos hundidos por la pena. Doc seguía dormido con un sueño sereno.

Ian levantó el tanque con increíble cuidado. Le escuché exhalar un suspiro.

Con alivio. Con tristeza. Con esperanza.

—Gracias —dijo en dirección a Jared, pero sin quitar los ojos del tanque.

—Se lo debía —respondió Jared.

Entonces Jared me miró fijamente, con una ceja levantada. Una pregunta silenciosa que no había respondido antes. Tomé una respiración profunda y caminé hacia el.

Sí, le respondí con mi sonrisa.

Sí, ya me permito ser feliz de nuevo.

Sí, te amo, también. Sí.

Puse un brazo alrededor de su cintura, pero mi otra mano tomó otro rumbo sin pensarlo. Mis dedos se entrelazaron a través del metal caliente en los brazos de Ian. Me sentía fuerte otra vez. Todo saldrá bien. Pronto. Y entonces seré capaz de contárselo todo a Wanda.


End file.
